youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
50 Shots Set's It Off
50 Shots is the 3rd song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics B.g.: u know me, cant' get caught without my chopper Loaded with baby b I'm itiching to say I got ya B.g., labeled as a bust back nigga Can't let yo chrome put holes in me Fuck that nigga If u do hit me up and I get another chance nigga That's dat azz nigga And you could trust that nigga I put on my first born like 50 states I got 50 rounds to split yo muther fucking grape I hope u don't think u could get away Because I ain't gon let ya u get away ??????? Lil wayne: now load up pull back then aim Bust and release 50 blame being hanged Bullets slang like crack cocaine 50 niggas always ridin with lil wayne My ree's strung up bo's fall half way I jumping out of trees with a camoflouge ak I spots my target and let'em go in the wind Bullets fly by cha cha blow in the wind One after another,an another,how dey come, slippin'n out the clip See 'em flip hm hm hum B.g.: u see how hot boys play it now When we comming for yo issue Whoday lay it down Cause if you don't u done piss me clean off Ya history dog, believe 50 shots gone set it off Me, wayne,juve,turk commin show u through 4 niggas with 50 shots that's 200 at u Lil wayne: they burn ah ah on da real They damage fa' flip and turn ah ah Face be on a bandana fa' Niggas scattered like sand Cause I got sluggs up in my hand 50 marching like a band Niggas crumble like cans ah ah Hold yo horses I gotta k with 50 choices ah ah So chose one I set it off to bruse one ( chorus) set it off 50 shots gonna set it off ( 10x) Turk: killing u niggas ain't no thang I'm quick to let dat chopper rang Beef keep frozen but when it melts I do my thang 50 shots to set it off Real quick bitch niggas get left where they can't be found Fuckin with me I got some niggas on my side that will ride or die with me Craig,r, ray a ride or die with me They will bust a nigga head with me from the scene they fled with me My fucking rounds when I drawn down they gon draw down with me I acts wild when I come through No time to watch out 50 shots no doubt Blood rush out Niggas could run up and get done up if they want You think I'ma hestiate nigga I wont I'll tear down yo whole block With the chopper Chop down yo hole spot U thinking I'm fake u bet not 50 shots to set if off U get flopped of da top ( chorus repeat) Juvenile: welcome to magnolia norm soldier with bombs Mommy knew I would blow up cause calm for so long For the president dat be the evil That got me bust'n at people Fuck if the shit illegal I gotta fix up my regal For da shit dat apply me Send out no apologies but I got 50 niggas Loyal to die for me Look what da devil done to me Running the beef punishing the streets Na we each gotta knock of da leash A bunch of empty shells Walking no talking plot'n for power Going riding in sour foe herion, rocks, powder Tommorrow not promised I got so much niggas behind us hungry paranas with intenions to be tymers Fuck sitting around for the revolution to jump off Look I'm bout my issues 50 shots gone set it off ( chorus til end)